


Little Rebel

by fangirlishpostss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Retrospective, Romance, Siblings, another modern castaweaver au, castaweaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishpostss/pseuds/fangirlishpostss
Summary: Modern one shot that retrospectively shows snippets from Shadow Weaver's life, focusing mostly on events after meeting Micah's (her college friend's) sister.
Relationships: Angella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella & Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Little Rebel

Micah Griffin was a weird guy and if she was to be honest, she wasn’t even sure why she stuck around him for as long as she had. He was quite intelligent, yet dorky, childlike at times and at age of 22 she was sure those were not the qualities one looks for in a friend. But that was the problem, that word. _Friend._ Because Micah was more than a college acquaintance, he was a friend. Never before had she called someone that and perhaps that was why she stuck around for as long as she had.

It was stupid she was for sure aware of it, there were more important priorities than friendships that would end anyway, yet it was nice to have a friend. To not sit alone, to not be an icy cold-hearted bitch in someone’s eyes. So, she stuck around because it was nice and it made her feel good, besides she was kind of a hedonist, well in a sense that was.

Though she was not very good at being a friend, not at first at least. Shadow Weaver couldn’t understand why someone would want to text outside the simple college related information or why one would want to go out when they did not have a team assignment to work on. Yet like anything else in life, it could be learned. So as months and years past, she finally understood why Micah would text her weird stuff like _what’s up, how are you_ , even if they saw each other that day. It was a normal friend thing to do and gradually she picked up on it and started to use it herself. Before Shadow Weaver knew it, Micah had grown onto her icy heart, that perhaps was not so cold after all.

There were no boundaries or limits to him. Micah did not mind sharing every little thing about his life and when she said every she meant everything that came to his mind ended up on his tongue. So, she came to know the times and places of his dates with Angella, all about their fights, the fact he had a little sister, which lived with him because his parents were in his own words, abusive pieces of shit. And while he kept sharing, she kept such things to herself, things like her own shitty childhood or the fact she tried so damn hard to even come close to Micah’s grades because there was this weird defect in her, where she had to be the best to be good. Shadow Weaver tried vigorously to fight it, yet it could get difficult at times, to say the least.

She never actually met any of his other friends, just Angella. And Shadow Weaver could not say she minded much. If she was honest, she could not care less, she did not even wish to interact with people any more than she already had.

When he said he had a little sister in his custody, she imagined a young girl no older than ten or so. Never in her mind had she expected an 18-year-old rebel, barely four years younger than the two of them. Neither did Micah expected for the two of them to meet, she had guessed from the overprotectiveness he usually talked about. But the girl busted through the front doors just as they were working on their newest seminar. 

"Cas, why are you back so early?" Micah said obviously distressed by her presence.

Still the sister ignored his question completely, roughly taking her oversized denim jacket and throwing it messily over the chair, now standing opposite of them. "I didn't know we had guests.", With a cheeky smile she said, hands clasping, and eyes going between her brother and Shadow Weaver.

"Ugh..." with an angry sigh Micah run a hand through his thick hair, "Castaspella..." He started, stopping until the girl, stretched her hand towards her and she let go of her pen to shake it as Micah's voice continued, "This is Shadow Weaver...Shadow Weaver this is my sister, Castaspella."

As Micah disappeared for a second, the young woman took it to pop herself down on the same chair where jacket was thrown mere moments ago, hands still intertwined as she hit them against the desk. "So, Shadow Weaver, are you screwing my brother?", she asked so dumbfoundedly. 

And she could barely do anything other than look at her as if she was the most banal person to exist while she only hoped she did not hear her well, "What?"

"You heard me...", Castaspella threw her head back, before bringing it straight forward, staring her right in the eye, "I asked if you're screwing my bro-"

"Casta!" Micah's yells came and the girl immediately shut her black painted lips and her cheeks turned pinkish which definitely did not go with her punk/rock or whatever style she was going for. 

"Alright, alright.", as swift as the wind she grabbed her jacket and sprinted up the stair, disappeared with the bang of doors.

"God, I'm so sorry for that."

"It's fine.", she replied, head going back to the work in front of her. And she could only hope, for her own sake, that this first meeting would be the last. Shadow Weaver did not have nerves to deal with hormonal teenage girl that did not know the boundaries.

But things did not really go as she hoped they would. It seemed that Micah did not mind them being around each other after that first meeting. So, she ended up seeing more and more of his sister as she spent more time in his house. Though it was mostly university related and the two of them barely even talked, she always hoped the sister would not be there.

"Hey, Shadow Weaver." Castaspella greeted her as she passed through the living room. Her hair was in a bun, which the girl so often wore it was as if it was a part of her, actually if she thought about it, she didn't remember seeing her with hair down.

"Hey, Little Griffin.", she teased with the nickname she was known the young woman resented, strongly so.

"Ugh, could you not." Her hands rose in irritation and rage, voice high pitched before she moved away. And Shadow Weaver could only chuckle to herself, proud that she knew exactly how to get rid of her because for reason unknown the girl's presence made her quite uncomfortable and she did not wish to spend much as a second of her time talking to her.

"Hope Casta didn't bother you much." Micah's voice suddenly, yet expectedly came from behind her and it was louder than it should be, loud enough for Casta to hear and she was not sure, but she guessed it was a sibling’s kind of teasing.

She gave him a small, bitter smile in hopes they could just move back to the topic of university. Still Micah did not seem to agree and so like recently when he started to invite her to random dinners, lunches... and bored game nights? Which she was quickly losing the excuses for. He started, "Come tomorrow for dinner...We're doing tortillas."

Micah was just being polite like always, "I don't want to disturb.", and that would be exactly what she would doing so she hoped he would just drop it. 

"Come on, you won't disturb anything. Besides, Angella is coming over too."

And just like that she found herself at Micah's house on Friday night with a bottle of fancy red wine which she basically had to beg him to take or well threaten in her own way.

It was more awkward than she could have ever prepared herself for. Angella and Castaspella already appeared to be incredibly close and she just felt like she was third wheeling or fourth wheeling that was, even though this was no date.

Sitting there uncomfortably, more listening to their conversation than actually participating. For God's sake she should have come up with more excuses.

"Well, Shadow Weaver could show you, she's quite good with essays." She was finally brought out of her thoughts by Angella's mention of her name and with the break of her thoughts' train her head shot up.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out, and my brother over here", she playfully hit his shoulder, "is some kind of genius so..." and she too was happy that the conversation turned away from her.

"I have to show you the dress Nate bought me." Castaspella squeaked, wrapping herself around Angella's arm as the three of them moved to the couch.

"Shh..." Shadow Weaver sat down on the sofa opposite of the other woman, already feeling too odd there was no need to sit any closer. "Micah will kill you if he hears." Angella scolded.

"If I hear what?", the looks of surprise on both of their faces were priceless, making it almost impossible not to laugh, yet she somehow managed to control herself as she watched Angella quickly interfere.

"I must go, will you drop me off?"

"Sure thing, Angie."

Not so suddenly she too wanted to flee, but before she could even manage to voice her wishes the couple was out the door, leaving her with the devil that was Micah's sister. And knowing how the couple was this was to be a long and dreadful moment.

The silence was almost unbearable as the girl curled on the couch, stuck in her phone with the only sounds of her typing and random giggles filled the room.

"So, Little Griffin, lying to your brother. Ha?"

Castaspella lifted her head, her gaze shooting daggers at her, not that she cared much, "I'm not lying...", she spatted out, "I'm just simply keeping some information from him."

"Still, not very nice is it?", her voice held much playfulness as her eyebrow shot up. If anything, it was fun to tease the young girl that so easily fell for her provocations.

"Oh, come on! I'll tell him...just not yet." Castaspella frowned, her black eyebrows almost touching, and her cheeks were changing color just like on the first day they've met. "Keep my secret, will you?"

"Hmm...", she smirked before taking a long slurp of the now too stale wine.

She's practically sprinting through the parking lot and into the mall until she sees the siblings along with Angella standing in front of the cinema doors.

And then she heard them or Castaspella that was, "Please, Micah. Just give him five more minutes." She sounded odd, almost as if she was going to cry, though she was not sure how she was supposed to know that she had never heard her cry.

"This is ridiculous!", Micah threw his hands in the air, both of them still oblivious to her presence.

"What's going on?", she whispered to Angella, whose arms were crossed as she watched the same scene with worried eyes. 

"Nate's supposed to come.", she frowned, trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar and why no one had informed her on extra people joining them. But Angella did not give her much time to think as she quickly continued, "Casta's boyfriend...He's also Micah's old friend, I guess that's why he's so unreasonable." She spatted out before they've started to move towards the entrance of the cinema.

To her bad luck it was she that ended up sitting next to the annoyed teenager, who kept her phone turned on, constantly looking at something. Which made it terribly hard to focus on the film rather than trying to read other people's messages. Along with the brightness that filled her eyes the girl kept tapping her legs and sighing angrily here and then while her brother and his girlfriend seemed completely unaware, lost in their sweetly disgusting couple whispers and kisses.

Another sigh and she lost it, her first instinct would be to snatch the phone, yet as she turned her head to fully look at her, the dim sight of the girl biting down on her bottom lip, eyes fluttering, made her feel almost sorry for her. That's why she could not help, but to lean down with the lowest whisperer, "Everything okay, Little Griffin?"

To her surprise the young woman did not even reacted to the hated nickname as she simply nodded her head with a quiet, "Yeah." Her eyes still fixated on the screen.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like it..." and finally Castaspella dared to meet her eye and even in the dark she could've swore there were tears in her amber eyes. And she could do nothing more than to smile as she turned the phone off, leaning into the chair before both turned their attention back on the movie that was loudly playing.

"I can't believe Professor Smith lost it like that..." Micah said, chuckling again at the remembrance of the professor's practical breakdown, yet he stopped as he unlocked the doors. Then it was followed by the familiar voice of his sister.

"Shit!" As if in sync both of them turned towards it, neither expecting to find the source laying on the couch under a quite masculine, sporty looking guy. "Micah...", she started, her arms bare as she barely held the shirt against her naked chest and Shadow Weaver knew she should have probably turned around or leave the room, yet it was all so rapidly increasing.

"Get out!" Her head shot to Micah, who was no longer standing next to her. Before she knew it, he was launching onto the guy, which she at last guessed it was Nate. He was pulling him by his collar pushing him towards the front doors, "This is the last time I see you here, got it?"

"Micah, bro, list-" It only angered him more as he let go of the guy, pushing him out the now open door. And it made her realize she had never seen Micah like that, it was too odd to think, to see, the cheerful, good-hearted guy like him, lose his temper.

"Micah, please." His sister begged again, yet he seemed deaf to her pleads as he shut the front doors with such force the house might have fallen down.

"Get dressed and go to your room, we'll talk about this later."

"I can't believe this...You're such a jerk."

"Casta!" But before his scream could reach her, she run up the stairs, the doors of her room shutting with almost the same bang as Micah's did mere moments ago.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.", he turned to her, smile turning to grimace as his face stood red with rage.

"It's fine...But don't you think you overreacted a bit." She did not mean to intrude, yet she loved speaking her mind more, that even the gaze he flashed her didn't make her stop. "I mean she's 18, it's normal."

"You're right...But I get so...scared for her...I don't know. She's still just a kid in my eyes, feels like she'll always be one." 

"I get it.", she didn't. But sometimes friends tell each other white lies or so she learned.

//

"I saw Shadow Weaver today." It's the first thing she announced as she entered the house.

"What did she say?" Micah questioned barely taking his eyes off his books.

"I didn't say hello...she was with someone, a girl." He looked up at that, her stretching tone probably making him curious. "They were making out." Quickly she added, yet her brother did not seem half as taken back by this fact as she herself was. "Did you know she was you know?"

"Gay?", he rose his eyebrow at her, but still continued without waiting for her answer, "I did, thought you did too...It's not a problem, is it?"

"No, no... of course not." And it's not, it was just odd? New? She did not know, "I just never met someone who is, didn't expected it, that's all."

The realization played often in her mind since then and Castaspella did not know why, but from then on, her heart would always beat faster when Shadow Weaver was around. It was weird and she could not figure out or understand why it was happening, yet it did.

//

"Is Micah home?", she stepped inside without even waiting for a reply. Yet Castaspella did not seem to mind as she moved aside letting her pass before she closed the door.

"He and Angella went somewhere, but he should be back soon. You can wait if you want to...feel free to help me with my homework." The girl laughed pointing to where her books stood displayed on the glassy desk. 

"Using me, aren't you, Little Griffin?" It did not pass her the way she blushed, face turning into that specific shade of pink.

"You know you can just call me Casta."

"Where's the fun in that, everyone calls you that?"

Neither really saw the way they've stepped closer to each other, Shadow Weaver basically towering over Castaspella as she handed her the book, "Could you give this to Micah...You know how he is when he's with Angella so, I don't want to bother you for much-"

Warm fingers wrap around her wrist, "You're not. I was bored anyway."

"Hah, homework is important, Little Griffin." She tapped the tip of her nose, only then recognizing how truly close they've stood. It was as if for the first time she was aware of Castaspella, Castaspella as in a beautiful young woman rather than Micah's little sister. And the hand that held hers which suddenly felt like it would burn her alive.

"You're right, that's why you should totally help me.", she pulled her by her arm, with more strength than she ever guessed the girl had and dragged her to the desk.

As they've sat down Castaspella became aware of the fact she was still holding her wrist and so she quickly let go, face once again turning red. And she looked away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable as she skimmed over her work, "Oh, well this is easy."

So, she stayed and helped the girl and then she stayed for dinner too, which was obviously made by Micah. For once she did not rush to leave. And even though he was there she could not help herself but to steal glances at Castaspella. Who all of a sudden started to appear as if she was the light of the room. Her joyfully loud laughter playing like that one song that makes one want to dance uncontrollably. 

"You're so lucky you already took this.", Micah said, his voice anxious as he kept revising what she was sure he already knew. Yet she can't even make a fuss about it before his phone rang and with an annoyance he picked up.

"Casta, hey, calm down.", Shadow Weaver's slightly widen eyes silently try to question, but Micah only rose his hand trying to concentrate on the phone. "Right now? Okay, okay, I'll figure something out, just...stay there." With worry he ended the call, swiftly packing his books.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Casta needs me to pick her up, I'm not sure I'll get back before the exam s-"

"I can pick her up.", he looked at her unsurely, "Take her to your house, come on, I know how important this is to you."

"Fine, I'll text you the location." With that he started to walk away, yet still barely managed few steps before he turned back around. He clashed her in a hug, "Thank you, Shadow Weaver." And she hugged back because perhaps hugs weren't as bad as she remembered them to be.

Castaspella was sitting under the bus station, she did not even notice her parked car until she pressed on the horn. She was dressed nicely, tight black dress, heels and a coat, making her appear older than she was. Yet she was crying, so freely where everyone could see. "Where's Micah?" Her high-pitched voice broke through as she opened the doors to the front seat, but she did not sit down, not yet only hunching her head inside.

"He'll be back soon, now, come on, let’s get you home." The girl listened to her without any protest which came like a pleasant surprise, but as they've drove, she kept to herself only sniffing quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?", she was not sure where the worry for this girl came to be, but she cannot help it, but to wish to know what had caused such oddly behavior.

"Micah's going to kill him.", Casta cried out louder and she absolutely, for reasons unknown, loathed it.

"Who? Nate?" The response she got was a simple nod of her head, as she buried her wet face between her hands. "Did he hurt you?" There was an anger burning inside of her, which she once again did not understand. Was that the protectiveness Micah talked about?

"No, not really...He said were going to meet with some of his friends, I didn't think much of it, you know...but they were really weird and in the middle of it they started to use drugs, like the real shit and I told him I wanted to go home, but he kept postponing and then they've got into a fight, I don't know why...I got scared and I left by myself, but I didn't have any money to get to the bus and..."She rambled it out so quickly and between the tears that Shadow Weaver barely managed to catch all of it. "Actually, I've just overreacted, I shouldn't have called...Micah is going to kill him, God."

"Don't tell me you are actually going to defend him." Shadow Weaver hissed, rage now boiling inside of her at the thought that Casta was even implying such thing. And why the hell did she care?

"Wa-" The girl lifted her face, which was red and wet, and her eyes were puffy, and it made her even more furious. She could not stand such a pretty face wasting tears over a jerk. Wait, why did she just, ugh!

"He doesn't care about you; can't you see that?" Her voice rose and she immediately regretted as Castaspella's face dropped and then turned to an angry one.

"What would you know?"

"Well, for starters you're sitting in my car balling your eyes out." She yelled again unable to control herself. Yet it only made things worse as Casta took the moment to open the car doors and walk away even though they were still far away from her house.

"Casta, get back in the car!", Micah was going to kill her too if she did not get her home. Why did she even offer to do this?

"Just leave me alone and tell Micah I don't need him to send _his_ friends."

"Don't be ridiculous and get back here." Her legs started to move motivated by her anger and before she knew it, she was grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her back towards the car.

"You're such a bitch, no wonder no one other than Micah can't stand you." And like shaken by the strongest earthquake the young woman fell under a shock. "I, I'm sor-"

"No worries, Little Griffin." Hands gripped the wheel while the car fell silent and so it stayed until they came to their destination.

Her hand moved instinctively, falling onto Casta's knee, as if to tell her to stay for a second longer. "I know it's not my place, but all I've ever seen, since I met you, was that boy getting you in trouble. I've seen many young girls stoop low for guys that are just using t-"

"You're right.", her usually warm honey eyes hold her gaze coldly and her heart wanted to smile at her agreement, yet it sounded wrong, "It's not your place." With that she got up, slammed the doors, leaving only Shadow Weaver's hand on the empty seat.

She was always a believer that actions speak louder than words, action is what builds bridges, connections between people. But words, like sharp swords and arrows, leave scratches in the polished bridges. Those scars that stay, and you walk all over them because you do not risk a whole bridge for a scar. Yet even the strongest bridge can fall when struck enough times.

And Castaspella's words scratched their small, not even finished bridge. It scratched it damn deep and if wood could bleed the side of her bridge would be crimson red surrounded by the cooper smell of fresh and sticky blood, that like wall paint will not be erased as easily as one thought it would.

But Shadow Weaver was angrier with the fact she cared about the words of some foolish teenage girl who could not deal with her own intoxicated relationship. Who was she to critic the way she was? 

Casta had no right, but neither did she.

Perhaps, people start to interfere in other people's lives when they care about them or when they hate them. They mix where they shouldn't because they do not want to see them hurt by their own actions and people so often seemed to be the ones hurting themselves. When they are filled with hate they stick their noses where they shouldn't to lead on the same path those who love them don't want them to take.

It's all simple like that because people are bloodthirsty, cold hearted beasts that see only what they wish to. They cannot comprehend how everyone, and everything affects each other and how the simplest most banal situations lead us towards the higher picture. It is what we choose to do in those everyday conundrums that determine who we are and where our priorities lay even if one cannot see this even for itself.

Even like Shadow Weaver could not see the way Micah and Castaspella were changing her own priorities.

"I'm sorry.", she told her with her warm, mellow eyes, that no longer held that rage filled gaze, "For what I said the other day. I was angry, which totally doesn't approve of anything. I didn't want to accept what you were saying because", her shy voice broke, but she continued to hold their eyes on the same level. And why did she have to look so innocent and pretty while doing so, even with that bloody lipstick in the color of the night. "I already knew that you were right about Nate and I know what I said I can't take back." Where the hell was Micah? Why did he have to take one-hour long showers? "But I felt really bad because you opened my eyes, so I made you something."

She wanted to refuse, still her voice seemed to have died from the surprise. Yet Casta kept talking as she pulled a neatly wrapped box from her bag. "Micah said you were a fond of scarfs and not to brag or anything, but I'm really, really good at knitting."

"You shouldn't have." It was the only thing she managed to say as the present was placed on her lap.

"Well, aren't you going to open it." And she listened, carefully unwrapping the box to see a poodle of red. She fisted the soft fabric, "Red reminded me of you, I hope it's not too much."

"No... it’s nice...Thank you, Little Griffin."

"Micah, you're snoring!" Casta yelled, sticking her elbow into her brother's chest. He flinched awake, the movie on the tv forgotten to him, startling her too.

"Damn you, Casta." He run a hand through his hair, slowly getting up, "It's time for me to go to sleep."

"Ah, you're such a pussy." The girl teased.

"Language!" Micah hissed, yet his voice softened as he started to climb the stairs "See you tomorrow girls."

"I should get going too.", Shadow Weaver announced, noticing the late hour and how much she overstepped her stay already.

"You have to see the end!" The young woman cried out, moving to sit closer to her.

"What? Too scared to watch it alone?", her voice started to drop dangerously low and she did not even notice, "Need me to hold your hand, Little Griffin?"

"Maybe." They stood so close now that Castaspella's warm breath hit her face and her eyes seemed to have lowered as she spoke. What came over her then was reckless, but she couldn't help herself as her hand captured the back of her neck and she launched herself forward. 

She moved her lips hungrily fast, as if she had been starving for a kiss, maybe she was. Her tongue could taste the salt on her mouth from the popcorn they finished an hour ago. Castaspella kissed backed too, not as hungrily as she did, but she kissed, yet not for long. As she went to deepen the kiss, grabbing a handful of the black curls the girl pushed her away by her shoulders. "I... I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.", she started to scramble herself from the couch, leaving Shadow Weaver to process what she did. With shaky voice she continued, "Micah doesn't like me hooking up with his friends...besides I'm not...into-"

"Yeah, of course...I should really go now."

Quickly she left, finding her way to her car. "Fuck." She whispered angrily, hitting the wheel hard. She could not believe for what she risked her friendship with Micah. For a young, childish girl, who'll never even look at her like that.

For the next six months she did not go to their house, she avoided all contact with Micah's sister, trying to forget what happened. Yet he always had to mention her, making her effort practically impossible.

Micah too slowly started to suspect something was up, questioned her why she never came over anymore, always having an excuse to why she couldn't. Still when his birthday came up, there was no way to get out of it. So, she only hoped that she won't be there because she did not have the strength or nerves to face her and deal with what happened. It was just a decision made in a heat of moment; God knew she made enough of those.

Life was not on her side that day as she saw her while she looked over Micah's shoulder. Casta's back was turned to her, but still, dressed in a tight leather skirt and red lacy shirt with her hair completely down in small curls for the first time since she knew her, she looked pretty. No, she looked gorgeous, hot...mesmerizing.

Unable to stand her presence she hid in the hall, leaning against the wall, while the muffled music filled her ears, and her only company were the people coming in and out of the bathroom. Besides, she hated parties anyway, so it was a double win. Or it would have been if Casta didn't decide to stop while passing through the hall, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Drinking, Little Griffin?", her eyebrow rose at the red cup in the girl's hand, as her own arms tightened over her chest. "Micah's going to kill you."

"He won't if he doesn't know.", Casta gulled the content of her glass, getting rid of the evidence, before continuing, "You haven't been around _lately..."_

"I'm busy.", her eyes tried to avoid the amber gaze that was coming her way.

"Hmm..." they were so close by now she could smell her cheap perfume, too strong on her nostrils, "Dance with me." She felt her hand on her arm, tugging her forward.

"No, I don't dance."

"It was not a question." Castaspella pulled harder, leading her towards the living room that was now a dancing ball. And by the time she could protest again they were standing in a hustle of people, gentle hands wrapped around her neck as hers stood awkwardly. Yet as a head was laid on her chest and the girl started to move slowly, she could not do anything else than to place her palms so lightly on her lower back, careful not to go to low. Trying to focus on the itchy feeling of the lace rather than the closeness of the woman and the puffy hair that was tickling her chin.

But then Casta moved her head swiftly causing her to get slightly frightened with the thought she did something wrong, which she found ridiculous and completely out of her character. There was no time to dwell on it though as a warm breath brushed over her ear. "If you tell this to anyone, I'll totally deny it...", she pulled her away sipping her as their connected arms stretched and then her body hit against her again. "I've missed your visits."

It made her heart skip a beat, but she didn't show it, turning rather to her playful teasing, "Did you now? And here I thought I bored you." At that Castaspella took a step forward, her shorter body melting into hers and she had to look around to check if Micah was around. What was she doing? There could only be one explanation, "Are you drunk?", she didn't look like it, yet she did answer either. "Let's go, Little Griffin."

She pushed her towards the stairs, moving between the crowd of people and once they were at the bottom of it and she wished to turn around, her fingers caught her. Brown eyes looking down at her, speaking without the words to follow her and as if hypnotized she did.

The girl led her to her surprisingly tidy room and Shadow Weaver was not sure what she was supposed to do there. And it seemed that Casta didn't as she awkwardly started to take her boots off appearing smaller than usual. But what she did not expect was for the girl to once again step closer like she did when they were dancing her palms passing over her upper arms, eyes locked with hers. "What are you doing Little Griffin?" 

The amber of her eyes widened as she stepped on the tip of her toes, body pressing hard against hers as she used her arms to stable herself. Black lips passed lightly over her stoic ones. "Cas-", but they didn't give her the time to finish as they captured her again. and Shadow Weaver gave in, palms firm on Castaspella's hips, helping her grind against her.

Hands exploring her for the first time, going down her back to the curve of her butt. She opened her eyes to glanced over and look for the bed, where she walked her towards it, pushing her down on it. Greedily she pulled the zipper of her skirt, making it unfold into one long piece as she moved her hand up her thigh to the waistband of her underwear. "How you ever?"

"Yeah", it didn't really take her by surprise, remembering how she and Micah caught her in the middle of a make out session with Nate, "just never with a girl." That was the drop that spilled the glass, because Casta was not like her and she was risking her only friend again for someone that most likely was not worth of it. 

So, she popped herself on her hands getting off, "Umm, this is not going to work."

"What? Why?"

"I'm already risking too much by being here.", her arms flew around motioning to the room. "I'm not doing it for someone who obviously doesn't know what she's doing." She was already at the doors, not wanting to listen to what she had to say to this joke she was playing.

Yet Casta was more determined than she gave her the credit for, "Wait, please.", she begged stepping between the doors and her. "I'm not playing around...I thought a lot since that kiss. I-...I think I like you."

"What? You think?" She spitted out, "God, Little Griffin. You're hot and all that, but I can't base this on you not even being sure and neither am I." Shadow Weaver tried to push her off the doors, but badly so as the girl still held her guard.

"Let me take you out then."

"You can't be serious right now?" Still Castaspella stood like a statue, her eyes staring right at her as cheeks started to change color. "Alright then, be at the campus tomorrow at 6."

And she was there, few minutes late, yet she did not really care as Castaspella looked too gorgeous to even get mad at her. The yellow dress she was wear, probably too short for the windy weather, even shorter as she sat on the passenger’s seat. “Hi, sorry I’m late.”

“So, where to, Little Griffin?” at that the girl simply looked baffled, lips parting in an _o_. “Aren’t you the one taking me out?”

“Yeah, right…we could…umm…”

“You haven’t planned anything have you?” a teasingly smile or well a smirk took over her. She not so secretly enjoyed watching the girl get so jittery, her hands fidgeting on the half-exposed lap.

“Sorry, I might have not thought about it.” Her voice shook as she stumbled over her words and all while Shadow Weaver could not stop, but to chuckle. Who would have thought this was the same girl who asked her if she was screwing Micah the first time they’ve met.

“Why so anxious?”

Casta shrugged her shoulders, but still continued to speak, contradicting her action, “I guess I just want this to go well.” Her honey brown eyes glittering in the sun and she let go of her smirk.

“No worries, Little Griffin.” She turned the car back on, “I know a place.”

So, Shadow Weaver drove just a little outside of the town, to the small, abandoned parking lot. Where time had passed quickly with absolutely no feel to it as they have jumped from one topic to another. It had surprised her how easily the conversation had flown, how perfectly Casta’s hand had fitted in hers. “May I?”, she questioned leaning down, hand caressing the warm cheek that nodded quickly, lips pressed together parted.

Their lips moved in sync, her palm squeezing the girl’s knee as gentle moans filled the car. And she wished her mouth could stayed glued like that, but there was still something holding her back, “What about your brother?” _my friend._

“We’ll figure it out, right?” their lips got caught in another kiss, “I just want us to see where this will go…um if that’s what you wa-”

“Shut up, Little Griffin.” She laughed with the nod of her head, pulling her back until their smiles clashed and it was just them then and there.

There were no priorities in that one moment in time, only the incredible rush of content she had felt and Casta’s soft kisses mixed with her laugh and that cheap perfume. The taste of her lipstick getting forever carved in her mind. Those were the odd things she remembered from that moment, she did not remember everything they had talked about or the worry she felt for her friendship.

All questions were simply left to be figured out one day at the time and she did not wish to ruin the good moment, the memories with them. Because people truly are bloodthirsty, cold-hearted beast that do what they want on their own terms. And the consequences were to be seen, to guess if they’ll do more good or if they’ll damage the bridges of those around them. But at the time it did not matter, not to Shadow Weaver that liked Castaspella. It matter to Micah’s friends, but at that moment Casta was the simple significance.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I don't even know what this is, but it definitely ain't well hahah  
> Anyway I wanted to show the way simple situations and people subconsciously grow onto us and that the situations we might consider banal and unimportant actually change us. Someone once said to me something along the lines of: everyday changes us and we can learn something from everyday, we are not the same people we were yesterday and tomorrow we will not be the same people we were today.


End file.
